


Kidnap Your Alpha

by DarkkBluee



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Anal Sex, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Slash, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Stufflebot Prompt: Omega Tom kidnaps their enemy from King’s Cross Station.





	Kidnap Your Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumn_fog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_fog/gifts), [stufflebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stufflebot/gifts).



> This is a prompt generated by a random prompt generator bot called stufflebot on Tomarry discord. Hence, this impromptu prompt fill (that spiraled out of control and went on for longer than I expected), is for stuffle, the maker of the bot. 
> 
> Not my usual work, but I Hope you enjoy it ~

"Wha-what happened?" Harry blearily blinks his eyes and slowly, his vision clears. Or well, as clear as it can be without his glasses. The last thing that he can recall, is saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione and going back to his compartment to change get his trunks. After that, came red light and darkness.

 

"You're awake." A husky voice speaks from bedside and Harry turns to look at the speaker. Their form is blurry, 100% male and quite tall as well.

 

"Who are you?" Harry asks, sleep quickly leaving, his mind clear. "What do you want? What am I doing here?" He tries to sit up, but something prevents his leg from curling up. He looks down, away from the blurry figure who is slowly getting closer and tugs his leg again. A dull clinging of chains is his answer and dreads fills his veins.

 

"Don't look away." Hands grip his chin and forcefully turn his head to meet dark eyes.

 

"Riddle?" He breathes out and those thin lips curl into a smile.

 

"Potter. Harry. _Harry_." Riddle whispers. "I finally have you right where I wanted you."

 

"What do you want?" Harry asks again. This whole situation is creepy, and scary. For while he and Riddle have never gotten along, he never thought their enmity was so bad that Riddle would _kidnap_ him and chain him in the dunge- No. A cold shiver wrecks his body as he realizes that he isn't chained in some dungeon, on a stone cold floor. He's chained to a _bed_.

 

"What I have told you I wanted since the last six months. You." Riddle's other hand reaches out, quick like lightning and traps his wrists above his head. A swing of those long legs, and Riddle is straddling his hips. "Finally."

 

"What the hell, Riddle?!" Harry snarls. He bucks and twists, trying to shake Riddle off of him, but the Slytherin Prefect clenched his thighs around Harry's hips and held on with a tight grip.

 

"You can't run away now." Riddle grins predatorily and Harry shivers. From want or fear, he is not sure, for Riddle's voice is filled with lust.

 

"I've never run away from you!" He snaps back. "Why don't you let me go and then we'll see who runs away from whom?"

 

"I've been asking you out since the last 6 months, Harry." Riddle frowns down at him. "You never showed up at the requested meeting places or answered my queries. What was I supposed to think?"

 

"Asking me out?" Harry frowns and tilts his head, managing a semblance of calm even if his heart was running a mile a minute. "I think I'd have known if you did that."

 

"I asked you to meet me at the alcove near the trophy room at midnight." Riddle intones. "Surely, even one as dimwitted as a Gryffindor would have known it was a request for a tryst."

 

"I thought it was another set-up. Like in first year with Malfoy. The bastard never showed up and set Filch on us.” Harry points out. “How was I to know you were asking to snog in an alcove and not get me in trouble?”

 

“I asked you to go to Hogsmeade with me.” Riddle grits his teeth. “That must have been clear, at least! An outing at Hogsmeade, between an alpha and an omega! A date!”

 

“You asked to meet up at the Shrieking Shack!” Harry argues. “That place is known as the most haunted wizarding place in Britain. I thought you wanted to murder and bury me with no witnesses around!”

  
“I sent you flowers!” Riddle takes a deep breath, a vein pulsing on is temple and Harry is suddenly struck by how beautiful Riddle looks when he’s angry. He can know that even with his glasses off. Surely, the view would be even better if he had his glasses _on_.

 

“Flowers that meant Death by Beauty!” Harry sputters. “I thought you were sending me a death threat!”

  
“No, you idiot!” Riddle snaps, his patience finally dissolved into thin air. “They meant deathly beauty! As in, your beauty is deadly! As in, I find you attractive!”

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know the beauty in the message referred to me?! Anyone who looks at us both will know that it’s you!” Harry shouts. Silence engulfs the room at his outburst and suddenly, Riddle’s face is close to his own.

 

“Really?” He asks. Riddle’s body presses into his own, his face turning to press soft lips to his pulse point where his pheromone glands are located. “You really think I’m beautiful?” He breathes out against thin skin and Harry is suddenly very aware of the warmth of the body on top of his own, of the tight, shapely thighs that press against his hips and the hard length against his stomach.

 

“Ye- yes.” He manages to say, distracted as he is by soft lips and warm skin. “I’m neither blind, nor an idiot. You’re attractive, Riddle.”

 

“I’m pleased to hear that.” Riddle hums against his skin and the sound vibrates against his own ribs. “That will make this so much more easier.”

 

“Wait, what?!” Harry presses back into the bed, trying to make some distance between their bodies. It doesn’t work, for Riddle presses forward again and now they’re both stuck together closer than ever before. “You don’t need to do this! Let me go! What is wrong with you? If you wanted to do something like this with me, then you just needed to ask me out. I think you’re attractive, you think I’m attractive, so you can just ask me out!”

 

“You really are rather slow on the uptake, aren’t you, Harry?” Riddle’s fingers weave into his hair, before gripping them suddenly. The harsh pain mixes with the closeness of Riddle’s warmth and suddenly, Harry is made aware of a very pressing issue rising below his belt. “Now that I have you here, tied up and all sprawled out for me, I’m not going to let you go.” Those fingers tug his face closer, and Harry can count Riddle’s eyelashes up close. His breath stutters in his chest as soft lips take his own. The omega’s pheromones rise and the sweetness of it makes the alpha inside Harry rise, willing and eager to _take_ , _take_ , _take_ this omega offering himself to _him_.

 

“My Alpha.” Riddle breaths out between kisses. “I won’t… let you… run away from _me_.” The fingers in his hair grip and pull his hair back. The pain does nothing to prevent Harry from missing Riddle’s warmth and let out a demanding hiss. “Don’t worry.” Riddle says. His fingers let loose their grip on his hair and pet his head while the other hand goes down and unbuckles his belt. Suddenly, Harry realizes that sometime between Riddle kissing him and breaking off, he had managed to unbutton and remove his shirt. “If you need me to serenade you, then I will ask you out to a date tomorrow. With red roses and chocolates, so even your Gryffindor mind can comprehend my intentions clearly.”

 

Riddle’s warm hand sneaks under his briefs and grips his erection. “But for now, you will give me what I need, so I can give you what you want.”

  
***********

 

The next morning, Riddle, no, Tom as he asks to be called, does give him flowers and chocolates and ask him out on a date. Then, he forces a surprisingly fitting set of robes on his hands before giving him access to the floo. And Harry accepts them, because while Riddle did kidnap him from King’s Cross station on the very day of their graduation to have his wicked way with him, last night was still the best night of his life.

 

He wants to give it a go, this relationship that can be between them.

 

The very dubious consent sex that they had last night means that their relationship started on shaky grounds, but Harry thinks they can work past that and give it a try, for Tom had always been a very honorable schoolyard enemy before then. And if it does not work out, then well, they can always break up. It’s not like they got married or bonded for life just from one round of amazing shagging.

 

He is still wondering about where to take Tom for their date when he stumbles out of the floo into the entrance hall of Potter Manor.

 

“Back so soon, Harry?” His father, James asks from the kitchen. He dusts off his robes as his father came into view.

 

“I’m not back early.” Harry frowns. “It’s one day late. The Hogwarts Express was supposed to come back _yesterday_ , remember?”

 

“Yeah, but Tom Riddle asked us permission to keep you for an overnight stay last week. For the courting process you guys initiated just after the end of the exams?” James shook his head, “Did it not go well?”

 

“Tom wrote to you last week for permission to let me stay overnight?” Harry asks, shocked. “Why did you not tell me?”

 

“He said he wanted it to be a surprise. Couldn’t just spring it up and let us think you’d been kidnapped or something.” James laughs and pats his back. “We’ve exchanged letters and I’ve asked your professors too. He’s a nice catch, Harry. You have good taste. But then again, got it from me, haven’t you? Your mum is a catch too. It’s great that you’ve started the courting early or someone else would’ve snatched the guy before you.”

 

“Started the courting?” And it is only now, that Harry realizes how deep he is tangled in Tom Riddle’s web. Loud, hysterical laughter escapes him and he bends over. The chocolates and flowers and the fine quality clothes in his size Tom has made him wear take on a whole new meaning. “Yes. Yes, we sure did.” Harry stands as he wipes the tears from his eyes. Whether they are from mania or resignation, he does not know. “We have a date planned for next week.”

 

“Excellent.” James puts an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulls him back into the kitchen, his smile warm and eyes bright. “I have just the place you can take him.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Harry muses. He does not know how he feels about Riddle pulling one over him, but he is willing to give Riddle the benefit of the doubt.

 

One more chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ~


End file.
